Pillar
by Sandy Zanders
Summary: Someone once asked him: "He is the team's ace, the hero and always gets the spotlight but everyone's important, right. Why are you in the shadow?" To that he had answered, "To support them in their dark times."
1. prologue

**A/N: I wanted to see thing from **_**this **_**perspective as I couldn't find any fictions about few of the **_**unnoticed characters**_**. Are they so unneeded in a team that they appeared only for 4 pages in manga?**

And this is my first time writing and English is not my strongest suite. My love for KnB has pushed me this far... Have mercy!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and everything else is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

He could hear the cheers but he knew it was not for him.

He could feel the coach's trust but it was not entirely on him.

He could see the admiration in everyone's eye but he was not the one on the receiving end.

He isn't the part of crucial moments.

He remains on the side lines and tries his best.

He stands on the same court as with their ace, the _hero._

He doesn't deny the fact that he is not that good player.

He _wants _to be the best.

The match they lost is not because of the captain or the ace's fault.

It is his fault for not being good enough for the _team._

He couldn't do anything but stare as they lost once again.

_Was there anything I could have done?_ He thought as he walked to face his team.

No one blamed him, no one blamed anybody.

They had given their best. They had given their all.

He only blamed himself.

He doesn't want to repent; he wants to strive for the best as he wants to see glory.

He wants the glory for the team and for himself.

He wants the team to depend on him too. He wants to share his captain's burden.

_But he has lost his last chance._

They lost to Seirin.

They lost to Touou.

They were defeated by Seirin again.

His last chance was against Shutoku.

Now they have to face the formidable wall without their ace, their hero.

He wants to be the _Hero._ He wants the team to win. He wants to do everything in his power to win.

He had worked hard, he has shed blood and sweat for his team.

The soaring three pointers were unstoppable but his team was not.

Generation of Miracles.

Alas! Shutoku won, Kaijou lost.

His last chance slipped away.

His captain assures the team.

The captain takes pride in his team, so does he.

But lamenting is unavoidable; they are after all only _Men_.

He wanted them to shine and soar high even without their ace but a hero can't be replaced simply.

This time he wanted to be the _HERO_, he wanted _the _smile on his team's faces.

He wanted to restore the _Blue Elites'_ pride before he graduates.

"I guess it is all upon your shoulder,"

He smiles at his juniors as he bid them farewell.

He remembers something;

Someone once asked him:

"**He is the team's ace, the hero and always gets the spotlight but everyone's important, right. Why are you in the shadow?"**

To that he had answered,

"**To support them in their dark times."**

He didn't know how long this bitter defeat will remain.

He forgot his true role in midst of thinking about being a hero and saving the team.

Was he able to fulfil his true duty?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

Do let me know your thoughts by reviewing...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and everything else is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The warm beads of sunlight paved its way through the refractive medium blocking its way and into the well ventilated auditorium of the most prestigious school of Kanagawa prefecture- Kaijou High. He could visibly recall his very first day at the High School when he sat in the front rows; far from the hustle of the crowd and listened to the chairman deliver a passionate speech about the bright future of every student present.

He wanted to enjoy his high school life as well as work hard. Little did he know about the drastic amount of work that would stack on him? For the two years that have passed the only thing he could most remember was gruelling basketball regime and the added responsibility disciplinary committee member.

He rubbed the back of his neck to alleviate the pain from his fall from yesterday. He tried not to recollect the embarrassing event but sadly he did. From the goodness of his heart he tried to stop Kasamatsu from killing Moriyama and Hayakawa but he ended up taking the _kick _and hitting the bench nearby. He always wondered if Kasamatsu had to ever join the soccer team; he would be a prodigy. Not to undermine his capability as a national level point-guard, he is a prodigy in basketball. But now was not the time to think about sports. He needed to give introduction on behalf of the whole disciplinary committee and it was a challenge. Nobody likes to follow all the straitlaced regulation in High-school hence his post is always unwelcomed.

He took deep breaths and straightened himself on the cue of student council president's speech and walked precisely to the allocated space on the podium; facing the eager visages of his juniors. When he heard the president introduce the dreaded committee he walked to the centre and put on his best smile in order to counterbalance the popularly established perspective of the stringent discipline enforcers; _the disciplinary committee_.

"Kobori Kouji, 3-2, Head of Disciplinary Committee. Pleased to meet you all." His voice boomed even without the microphone followed by customary applause but not before an unpleasant silence.

~~0~~

The school front yard was bustling with various clubs displaying their unique selling point and trying to recruit freshmen on the very first day itself. He did not take out his committee badge even when he had to settle down at the basketball club display. The workload on them was minimal as they had a good ground hold on the popularity. In the end they are the _Blue Elites._

He spotted his bushy-eyebrow and ever energized junior, Hayakawa, who was radiating his basketball zest to the new comers and by the look of it he concluded that none of the passersby understood a word he said. He picked up his pace and moved towards his junior in order to help Hayakawa in explanation. Sometimes he worried a lot about his teammates but that couldn't be helped. _Blue Elites_ are filled with some reckless people.

"Why are you here Moriyama?" he voiced when he saw their shooting guard making his unneeded appearance near the booth.

"Why you ask!" his eyes glinted with passion but Kobori knew that it had nothing to do with basketball, per se.

Moriyama looked at the taller male and responded without any further delay, "For recruiting _the_ cute manager." And his background literally sparkled with a pink aura engulfing him. He had to look away in order to save his eyes.

"Don't do anything to scare the fresher," he sighed as he tried to warn the shorter male and then paused to emphasize on the next syllable, "please."

Moriyama grabbed Kobori by his shoulder and the grey eyes focused on the coffee-brown ones as he said, with a dead serious undertone, "Trust me. This time I have learnt everything from a very source-full site. This is going to be a major success."

Kobori did not have the heart to leave the booth after hearing that declaration. He sat down and texted his vice president to take care of the matter on the committee side. He would _probably_ leave when Kasamatsu shows up; he takes a look at the team gathered and smiles at himself, _or maybe not_.

~~0~~

"Everyone calm down!" even with his gifted height and built he couldn't stop the rush of girls by himself. He looked over to his gathered teammates for any help but they had it even worse. Kasamatsu had been rendered mute, thanks to his phobia of girls. With their formidable player taken out of the scenario there were very few left who could hold the crowd. At this crucial period Moriyama had to go on a break. Hayakawa was more than useless with his half baked, fast paced sentences which did not make sense not that anyone was listening, by the look of it.

How did this even happen?

"Girls, Girls!" A new voice joined the tumult but fortunately was favouring. The girls seemed to have turned their attention towards the voice.

"I have to fill in the application first and then we could have all the time to talk." Again the players were submerged in a clamour of girly squeals. Slowly and reluctantly the girls dispersed revealing the cause of the upheaval in their wake.

A blonde boy with a radiant smile came to his view and without much hesitation he sat on the chair before the basketball club's display table. He put his arm casually on the table and leaned forward with his eyes narrowing that mismatched his earlier warm smile.

Kobori looked around for his captain and the team's power forward but found no one beside him. He could see the retreating figures of the said teammates, with Kasamatsu being dragged away by the energetic man beside him. Kobori chuckled at the thought of Kasamatsu straining to keep his composure when around girls and then to have left with no energy to deal with Hayakawa.

He worried a bit about his newly appointed captain while turning to look at the freshman sitting before him. "Do you want to join the basketball team?" he put on his innate smile while asking.

"Of course Senpai! That's why I'm here." His smile became wider so did his eyes. Kobori couldn't pinpoint where he had seen the familiar face of the fresher as he handed out the application form.

"Fill out this form." Kobori directed. The blonde guy whistled nonchalantly as he filled out the essential blanks.

"Here Senpai!" he barked with a whole new level of enthusiasm while handing over the filled form.

Kobori took back the form and with a gentle smile gave out further instruction, "You have to come in day after tomorrow after school to the gymnasium-one for tryouts for becoming an official member-"

"Whaaa! Wait!" he was halted by the loud scream from the freshman. But he didn't understand the surprised face of the junior. Obviously every sport club has a tryout and not that the applicants are kicked off the club; it is just to estimate their calibre- _not much of a deal_. _Was he not in any sports club during his middle school?_ Kobori thought.

"Yeah! It is not a big deal," he continued so as to not scare him away already, "you won't be kicked out or anything not until the coach asks you to."

A stifled haughty laugh escapes the freshman's lip that catches Kobori's attention as he looks over to the blonde with a raised eyebrow. The freshman looks directly into his eyes and says, "You might not have recognised me."

The joyful demeanour is abruptly replaced by a daunting one but Kobori holds his place although his attention is directed towards a tapping sound. He looks at the table to see the slender finger of the freshman beating the application form on the table, right next to applicant's name section.

**Kise Ryouta**

No wonder he seemed familiar to him_, one of the Generation of Miracles._

"I will come to the tryouts." He said without much of his earlier enthusiasm and then left to mind his further business.

Kobori was stunned to have met him, their coach had informed them already but meeting him suddenly was bit of a surprise. He took the filled form left by Kise and stacked it up with the others. He couldn't help but think about the bright future for his team with the addition of a member of the Generation of Miracles.

~~0~~

Moriyama was not happy to hear the news of the girls-uproar event from him, "Why did the girls leave?"

Kobori chuckled at his teammate expression and replied, "We will get a manager. Don't worry."

At the cue a girl appeared before them with a smile and asked for the application procedure for the team's manager. She had a mesmerizing face with a set of dazzling blue eyes and auburn hair. The girl who came after her raised the bar of beauty to another level. Then the girl after that was _Haruhi Sachiko, _the gorgeous and heart-throbbing beauty of the third year's batch. And all asked for team's manager's post.

"Haruhi-san has fallen for me. It is written all over her face." Moriyama said while gently picking the form that was filled, "She has applied for manager post to be close to me." With an uncanny smile he entered his own world of existent possibilities.

Kobori seemed confused. Haruhi did talk nicely with Moriyama when she was filling in the form though very few sentences were exchanged. He has never interacted with her much to conclude anything about her character but what could have made her apply for a manager's job and as far as he knew she worked with the arts club as their vice-head. For her to join the basketball team as a manager would occupy most of her time and she can't possibly hold two important posts.

He looked at the shooter next to him, who was drifting away from the face of reality altogether and knew he was not going to listen to anything Kobori had to say. He wondered how Moriyama always blew anything, especially concerning ladies, out of proportion.

Before he knew, the number of manager candidates outweighed the number of new player applicants. It was the first time he noticed the number of beautiful girls in the school and surprisingly every one of them were nice to talk to.

~~0~~

"What is this?" Kasamatsu put his hand angrily on the table and broke the chit-chat between his vice-captain and the shooting guard.

Moriyama looked up with a confused look, "What?"

"This ridiculous amount of application?" he pinched the bridge of his nose which was tingling with his growing irritation.

"What's wrong with that? We should be happy about the enthusiasm shown towards the club, right _Captain_." Moriyama teasingly chose the words while cupping his cheeks.

Veins popped on Kasamatsu's forehead and his steel blue eyes glinted with hellish fury, "Moriyama!"

Kobori instinctively got up in order to stop early bloodshed, like yesterday, as he heard Kasamatsu shouting. "We are at school," Kobori said while trying to interfere but Moriyama was head-butted in a blink of an eye.

"How mean!" Moriyama cried first with the bruise on both their heads being quite visible.

"We won't have a female manager. That is final." Kasamatsu, with an extremely stern expression, crushed Moriyama's dreams and left the scene, leaving no room for argument.

Kobori looked at his poor teammate, whose soul seemed to have seeped out of his body from the declaration, and offered a glass of water, "Here. Lift your spirit."

He smiled and with a damper to his mood said, while taking the glass, "As if this would stop me. Coach will sanction the application for manager." Kobori doubted if the coach would agree knowing the team's captain phobia. But he didn't have it in himself to break Moriyama's hopes once again. Soon Moriyama's drifted to his world while muttering something.

A pat on his shoulder made Kobori look up to face Kaijou's bespectacled shooting guard, "Ah! Nakamura." And he receives just a nod from the said boy.

Kobori lets his junior, Nakamura Shinya, take his place and help Moriyama with the application until Hayakawa returns from wherever Kasamatsu has buried him. Moriyama had a choice of not sitting on the club display but he was persistent to find a new manager by himself. He didn't think that Moriyama would be leaving the display anytime except for small break. He couldn't worry much about the club now because he had to work now with the disciplinary committee. He received a text saying that there is a ruckus that needs to be settled. He sighs as he leaves his teammates to do their job for the day.

~~0~~

"Again." He sighed looking over to a very familiar scene unfolding before him of which, earlier, he was a part of.

"It has gone out of our control." His vice-chair, Mizutani Rei, tried to explain but she was blushing and stuttering most of the time.

He looked over the girls, thanks to his height, and easily spotted the epicentre. He waded half the way through the crowd but soon was restrained by the dense packing of bodies. He cleared his throat and in last ditch effort he raised his voice, "Line up everyone." Only few head turned and when reorganization dawned over, mostly the ones familiar with the committee, moved aside allowing Kobori to breathe.

"Listen everyone," he continued in his raised tone while walking towards the reason of chaos, "do maintain the decorum of the school." Only now he realise that Kise is a model with lots of fangirls. This information had slipped past his memory when talking to him earlier.

The blonde looked up and smiled brightly, "Good to see you Senpai~" He sweat-dropped looking at Kise's animated face and the ignored him to control the situation at hand, "Problems are bound to be created due to this kind of behaviour." He tried his best not to mar the committee's image any further.

There were some disappointed sighs and murmurs which made Kobori feel a bit guilty but some things are meant to be done in order to keep up the decorum of an educational institute. Since there were no rude jeers from the crowd he felt satisfied with himself.

The relief was short-lived when a girl pulled his sleeve to get his attention, "We just wanted to talk to Kise-kun."

That was just an innocent statement. There was nothing wrong in that. That would not derate any educational institute. He kept his cool by smiling and saying, "No need to rush it today. You have plenty of time."

The girl still looked at him with determined blue eyes, "But he would be busy later and none of us would like to interrupt him."

_She sure is a persistent and logical one_, with only that though in his mind he could not find a proper retort. Kise is going to be awfully busy once the basketball club starts and it would be nasty if this kind of crowd is always present during practices. He safely chose his words as a last resort, with the most soothing tone he could muster, "I'm sure things will work out just fine."

The girl's auburn bangs covered her eyes as she retraced her hand and muttered, "Yeah."

"So let us disperse." And surprisingly the crowd cleared even though reluctantly.

"Thank you Kobori-senpai." Mizutani said once she came into his view, "We have no idea what would have happened without you." By the look of it she must have put in a lot of effort, her usually neatly combed pale brown hair was messy and out of her pony tail.

"Sorry, I should have come earlier." He bowed his head a bit and looked at his other members, which were just handful in number, "Thanks for your hard work." Other than his vice-chair all of them dispersed to look or patrol around the campus.

He looked at Mizutani's face and could very well figure out that she must have taken a fall while controlling the crowd. He reached towards his pocket to lend his handkerchief to her but Kise beat him to it. The blonde, without Mizutani's permission, wiped the dirt out of her left cheek and said, "Thanks for your help Senpai. Sorry to have caused so much trouble." Mizutani yelped at the abrupt contact and then her face turned crimson.

"N-no problem." She bowed down to both of the guys and left without another word.

Kobori looked at the ball of sunshine next to him and said, "You might cause a lot of problem."

"Ehh! How mean~" Kise cringed at such a blunt statement from his senpai and he hasn't even started playing in the club.

Kobori realised what he had said and quickly tried to correct himself, "No, no. I mean your fangirls like you so much that it would be difficult if we do not draw a line."

"What kind of line should I draw?" He asked not understanding completely what his senior said.

"We will see that later." He waved his had to postpone the topic. Now since the matter on hand has been closed he can leave to check on the basketball display, "I'm leaving then." He announced to the freshman and picked his duffle bag from the corner, where he had asked Mizutani to keep.

He looked around to find the place unnaturally empty. He couldn't believe the extent of people that are dreading to pass by for the sake of avoiding the crowd. He looked back towards the blonde who had slumped against the wall. He felt bad about leaving his new teammate behind, who was sure to be playing as a part of regular, all by himself.

"You can go the cafeteria and eat something." Kise looked towards Kobori with surprise.

Kobori then rummaged through his duffle bag and took out a tetra-packed juice and threw it towards Kise, who caught it without much effort, "Drink it and roam around the campus." To him Kise did look tired from all the girls he had to deal with.

"Senpai is so kind." Kise smiled and murmured which Kobori wasn't able to hear. Both of them bid goodbye and went their separate ways for the day.

When he reached the display he found Kasamatsu trying to kill Moriyama and Hayakawa. Looking at his teammates Kobori had a feeling that addition of Kise to the team is somehow going to raise Kasamatsu's blood pressure, even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and supporting!<strong>

**A/N:** For those who haven't read the manga- no worries. I will tell you before when there is a spoiler. Here, Nakamura Shinya (I think he is handsome :3) is a cannon and the rest are OCs, which are needed to fill in few places. Manga only concentrated on few aspect of life *ahem* basketball *ahem* so we have no other data. I can't explain more, I will let the story speak for itself.

Thanks **Waremono Iv** for the review... I really hope that you like this too :3

Anyways I heard Jan 2015 is season 3 and Dec 29 will have a new serialization of KnB... Can't wait for **KnB S3**! It has the most exciting matches ever XD I want my mind to be blown to bits by the first episode because hopefully Kise will reveal *slap*  
><strong>Dude NO SPOILER!<br>**I wanted to say _charms_ :P

**~Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2: Look Ahead

_**A/N: **__Just wanted to give my thanks to all the readers. There is something I wanted to say about the line up of basketball team. I'm not sure if this is how it is but I could only conclude this-  
>The main players who would start the match (the line up changes according to the matches- you know sometimes Kise is too precious to be sent against a weak team) are the <em>_**starting members**__.  
>The next are <em>_**regulars**__ who are would sometimes be starting members (the ones who play when Kise is too precious to go out) and they are on the benches.  
>The last are the <em>_**reserve **__players.  
>Do correct me if I'm wrong, this will be a great help! If not then I will continue with this understanding. <em>

Thanks** Iv **for your support. I was extremely glad to hear your views and I hope I can write better dialogue in this story. I hope you can enjoy this as much as my previous one. I have corrected my mistakes. Thank you so much! I will always be grateful for your encouragement.

Thanks to _**Anonymous-san **_for the review. Sorry was not able to upload this. Real life didn't spare me much and I had a very long writer's block (though I had written 1k words of this chapter). When the block was over I concentrated a bit more on my other fic. Sorry! But I hope this makes up for it. Like you, I too was intrigued by the idea of some less prominent characters. It seems that they are more invisible than _Kuroko_.

Sometimes I forget that Susa and Kobori exist. Seems like Anime has given Kobori some more screen time as compared to manga. Writing about Kobori is like introducing OCs... Well, I ranted enough!

**Warning:** Didn't get time to proof read this. Hopefully silly mistakes are minimal.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and everything else are just figments of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Look Ahead**

Although officially High School was closed for the day and would only reopen for a new term until two day later, the basketball club wouldn't rest- the captain said, the vice-captain agreed and coach saw nothing wrong about it. The same couldn't be said about the other players. Hayakawa beamed with energy, Moriyama sulked due to many reasons and the reserve players gave a mixed reaction. All said and done, the team had to come the next day at 9 am. The meeting was held after the school's club display was over and was adjourned within fifteen minutes.

He waited for everyone to leave before making his way towards the gym's exit. Closing his eyes he couldn't help but smile to himself while thinking about the coming year. He wanted to play till his heart content and seize back something that was taken away from them.

"Why did you leave so late?" His thoughts were broken by a stern voice and when he looked down his gaze met with equally stern eyes.

"Sorry Kasamatsu." He didn't know that he was the reason his friend had to wait.

"I don't want you to apologize. I just- argh! Forget it" Kasamatsu said while massaging his nape. Kobori knew that Kasamatsu has been acting weird but he didn't know if he was the right person that should say something to ease his troubles.

He was appointed the vice-captain but he could definitely see the difference in the burden carried by both of them. Kasamatsu has something bothering him and Kobori knows the cause behind it. It must be about the pass Kasamatsu missed at Inter-High and Kaijou had a gruesome defeat, he looked at his captain walking next to him in silence and said, "Let's win this Inter-High."

Kaijou lost their first game in Inter-High and they couldn't even win in the Winter-Cup but this year they are going to surface and regain their rightful place. Kasamatsu knew Kobori and a declaration from him set some of his fears aside, "Yeah."

Clearly, Kasamatsu is worried sick about his role. The coach was not hesitant while appointing Kasamatsu as the captain. Sometimes he felt it to be a punishment; he has to atone for his failure. While walking towards the main gate of the school he was silently glad for having someone _reliable_ to rely upon.

They parted their ways and each looking forward to a new beginning and with a will to uphold their _pride_.

~~0~~

From the front porch he could smell the aroma of fried vegetables coming from the kitchen. His stomach grumbled before he could hit the doorbell, "Didn't even play today." But controlling crowd that grew near Kise had taken quite a toll.

"I'm home." He declared as soon as he entered the main hallway of his home.

"Welcome back." a reply came from the kitchen in a familiar feminine tone of his mother as he was placing his shoes in the proper place in the stand.

He headed upstairs to change and freshen up for dinner and decided to jog later in the night. The night breeze was warm so he kept the window of his room open. He dumped his duffle bag on his study-table and headed for a shower.

Dinner was satisfying considering his hunger. "Onii-san! How was your day?" his younger sister, Hanna, asked while helping their mother in clearing the dishes from the table.

"It was good." He smiled down at his sister who would start her first year, two days later, in his previous middle school.

"Are you excited about your new school?" he asked his sister who eagerly nodded her head in reply which resulted in her hair bouncing haphazardly.

The kids handed their plated to their mother who arranged them in the dish washer. She dried her hands while telling the kids that their dad might be late and they should head for bed.

He went back to his room, soon after, on the first floor of their modest house. His family wasn't extremely well-off nor were they overtly poor. Both his parents worked well within the prescribed work shift and gave family the needed attention and care. In short he wasn't plagued by any childhood trauma. Till date his life had small ripples that he was able to sort out.

His saint-like patience was his virtue but he has no idea how he kept himself so steady. At the face of distress at their loss he hadn't lost his composure. When people eyed his friend with hate he didn't share the same sentiment. He stead fast chose to stand with Kasamatsu.

He silently closed the door of his room and walked towards his desk placed near the window. The warm spring breeze washed into his spacious room and caressed his face making him dip his progress in order to enjoy the gentle warmth and light fragrance.

In his trance he had not kept the proper track of his path but he avoided banging his head with the book self attached on top of his desk. A muffled chuckle emanated from his throat and at the same instant his eyes caught sight of his last year's notes.

He picked all his notes and glanced over 'history' notebook. It brought back sweet and sour memories along with some terrifying reminder of practices. But something else too cropped up in his mind, "I have to give this to Kurosawa."

Hurriedly he arranged all his notes and started to add some sticky-notes with positive information on each notebook and then arranging it neatly it in a new carton. The activity consumed more than an hour and by the end of it was too late to take a jog out in the night.

He headed back to his bed but sleep eluded him. He was excited about the days to come where they can work hard as the Blue Elites and be victorious regardless of anything.

~~0~~

His eyes opened when sunlight fell on his face as the natural alarm. He liked it this way. He had never once used the digital alarm. He doesn't like to be woken up with a jerk but rather enjoys it when the he is bathed in the sun's first light as it hits his face. With the bird chirping alongside the blooming cherry blossom trees and sunshine, it was a perfect morning.

He carried out his morning chores and reached down to the living room just as the breakfast was being laid out. His father was already present and was engrossed in reading the newspaper. His height was genetically transferred from his father; a rather tall man but with black locks and hazel eyes. His appearance was more akin to his mother; an above average heighted woman with coffee brown straight waist-long hair tied up neatly and the same coffee-brown eyes. His family had striking resemblance. His younger sister, Hanna, also possessed similar features with wavy coffee brown hair reaching till her shoulder blade, bangs parted to her right, and hazel eyes.

He sat down quietly opposite to his father and started eating after giving customary thanks; _itadakimasu_. By the time his sister had to join he had already left the house.

~~0~~

As usual he arrives early to the gymnasium. He quickly changes into his shorts, sweat shirt and shoes and opens the equipment room. He arranges the carts filled with orange balls and starts with some warm ups.

After five minute or so he starts practicing his shots and between those shots he would sometime dunk.

"You are too early Kobori." He missed the shot.

He turned to meet his teammate, "Seems that you have arrived early too."

"I'm just fifteen minutes early, idiot. I'm pretty sure you came an hour early." Sometimes he would be surprised with Kasamatsu's earnest deduction.

He smiled and didn't say anything further but Kasamatsu had something more to say, "You are going to spoil all the freshmen, Mother-hen."

"Eh..." he laughed at the new nickname he received. "You would set them straight then."

"Whatever." Kasamatsu mumbled and started with his stretches.

Soon the coach too arrived so he resumed his training

~~0~~

"No Nakamura. That is not how you do it." Moriya said to his fellow shooting guard. "You have to lose those glasses for this."

"I don't think that would be good." His junior replied shying away at the thought of discarding his spectacles.

Moriyama thought for some time and replied, "Chicks do dig nerds too."

Nakamura Shinya had no more words to say though that was unnecessary. A flying kick from their captain silenced the noisy regular.

"What was that for Kasamatsu?" Moriyama said while rubbing his bruised nose. Recently the assault on him has escalated.

"Teach your junior basketball, not pick-up points." The prominent and perennial vein of furious Kasamatsu spoke louder.

"I can't allow him to waste his youth like you do." Moriyama said while combing his hair to proper place.

"What did you say?" a very dark and dangerous aura had already encircled Kasamatsu.

"He can't a(ll)ow Nakamura-san to waste his you(th)." Hayakawa Mitsuhiro replied energetically with the good intention of that his captain could have had hearing problem.

Soon a ball flew and hit Hayakawa square on his face while a ragging Kasamatsu barked, "Talk normally. You are still not comprehendible."

Kobori would have liked to intervene and save the poor regular hides but he was currently occupied with the coach refreshing the training schedule. Kasamatsu had told him that he is okay with any training menu the coach brews up but Kobori was worried that if the coach is left alone to his wishes then they might not come out alive.

~~0~~

"Sorry but we cannot accept female manager." Coach said for the hundredth time to another new girl who approached.

"But why?" she asked desperately with her blue eyes widened.

"We already have a ton of applicants." He said calmly because the girl looked like she was on the verge of tearing down.

"I have already applied for it yesterday." She said while clutching the hem of her yellow shirt.

"Then you will have to give us time to decide." He couldn't believe that till last year they never this many _pretty_ girls applying for the manager post.

This year their lady manager, Tatsuki-sensei, resigned from the post as she decided to put more effort into teaching _English_. Kasamatsu had warmed up to her because she hardly talked to anyone.

The girl puffed her cheeks and left after saying, "Please do pick me, Coach. The name is Suzuki Rin."

After having dealt with thirty odd girls the coach sighed. He didn't know that the girls were so keen on joining the club as the manager that they would take a trip to school on their day off, "Where were these dedicated ladies?"

"They are all third and second years." Kasamatsu joined their coach after making sure all the female soul had left.

"You are awfully sure of that." Coach said as he handed the training regime, decided with the help of Kobori, to the captain.

"They are the only ones who would have access to information telling them the needed venue and schedule for basketball club." Kasamatsu reasoned while flipping through the pages of the training plan.

Their coach pinches his nose bridge and says nothing more. Kasamatsu stops, hands back the clipboard to the coach who was trying to chase away an impending migraine and says, "Thank you very much for listening to my request."

"Yeah! No problem. Win the Inter-High as your repayment." He took the extended clipboard and left to sit on the bench.

Kasamatsu nodded his head and signalled Kobori to assemble all the members for the announcement of the new training menu.

"Listen up! We have to start preparing from the next minute for Inter-High. No slacking in the new training module." He announced when he saw everyone gather. He pulled the white-board available and with the help of the marker started explaining the plan for practice for the next one week.

After completing his explanation he asked, "Any doubts?"

"When will we be recruiting the new manager?" he didn't have to look to know the person speaking.

Kasamatsu's bangs covered his eyes but everyone could notice the visible trembles running down their captain's arm who was trying to control his fury. Kobori knew that it was a matter of seconds before Moriyama is plumbed to death. He knew his efforts to stop Kasamatsu would be futile.

"Moriyama Yoshitaka!" Kasamatsu's voice boomed and the marker flew and point blank hit the shooter's head.

"There will be no female manager. End of the topic." He looked at everyone sternly as he gave the warning.

"I heard differently." A new voice joined in and this time it was gentle and feminine.

Everyone's eye fixated on the yet another new comer. Her beauty made everyone's jaw drop. Her waist-long silky black hair flowed in the air as she walked casually into the gym and her amethyst eyes locked on Kasamatsu. She neared the captain and said while tucking away a stray bang and revealing her complete forehead, "Coach said that you would be requiring some time to decide who the new manager would be."

Fury was long forgotten and Kasamatsu looked away from the approaching beauty who made simple jeans and black halter top look like it has been meant to be worn by _exclusive elites_. Not the Kaijou's _Blue Elites_.

Kobori cut her path towards Kasamatsu and said, "I will take you the coach to sort out the issue."

He could not let Kasamatsu stutter and hyperventilate _now_. He has just been appointed the captain and from the very beginning he needs to be a strong image for the rest to follow. Today the assembled players are already familiar with Kasamatsu and have known his strengths and weaknesses. He believed that his judgement was for the best. If they see Kasamatsu stutter and fumble then they will remember the crucial pass he missed. At any cost, Kasamatsu has ample of hurdles to cross.

She stared at the taller male with crystal amethyst eyes and simply nodded. He needn't move much further because their coach soon arrived.

"What is all these commotion?" he asked and when his eyes settled at the beauty he involuntarily asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Haruhi Sachiko from 3-2." She said with a delicate smile.

All the words that the coach had planned to say got caught in his throat hence there was only silence that came as a response.

Somehow Moriyama had gained his consciousness after being hit spot on and had walked over towards the coach. When he saw Haruhi he replied, "Your beauty as the manager will help the deranged souls to find their path. I too look upon the light radiating from you to be the source of my happiness and my path towards," Moriyama took a deep breath to give a dramatic effect to his climax part, "your heart."

Kobori wished that Moriyama would tune down his _research_ on pick-up lines. Haruhi seemed to have paled even more than her usual ceramic skin.

"I think you can come with me." The coach came to her rescue and she gladly accepted the help.

Moriyama was about to follow her but Kobori held him back by his shoulder and Kasamatsu shouted as soon as Haruhi was out of sight, "Let us resume the practice."

Moriyama reluctantly dragged his feet and Kobori made sure that he keeps an eye out for their shooter who could bail out to scare some poor girl. Moriyama turned back and pointed and looked intensely at Kobori and said, "I will make Haruhi fall even deeper in love with me."

"Sure you will." Kobori replied with a smile although he didn't think it was a likely event.

"What are you two dragging your feet for?" Kasamatsu called out sharply to the regular standing behind.

On the far end of the court Haruhi asked the coach, "You should at least tell the girls clearly the decision. It is rude to keep them waiting."

"It is true that we are looking for a manager but we are trying to avoid the female." Coach explained to her but she did not seem satisfied with the answer.

She crossed her arms, "Is there a rule stating that girls can't be managers. On contrary, managers are usually female."

"It is not written on stone." His head was throbbing from all the _extra work_ he had to deal with. He couldn't understand why the girls were so persistent.

"I am in Kasamatsu's class since first year. So I know about his _problem _with the female population and I overheard that he has been appointed the captain. Is it the reason why?" Coach knew never to judge a book by its cover but looking at a beautiful girl he went wrong.

"That is the reason why. Now if you won't mind leaving." His gruff voice and the splitting headache made it sound ruder than intended.

"I will leave and be a good teacher and not lie to your students, be they male or _female_." She kept her calm aura and left. He did feel terrible for lying to the girls but he too was not capable enough to handle situations revolving so many girls.

Girls were not just the only problem they faced. Moriyama missed all of his shots while grumbling, "Haruhi-san is my only light. Without her the darkness envelops me and I don't know where to aim."

He even struck a pose which made Hayakawa break into tears and say "Mo(ri)yama-san! We wou(l)d do ou(r) best to (l)ift you(r) spi(r)it."

"Hey! How can I ever deal with these people?" Kasamatsu mumbled to himself while crossing his arms across his chest with numerous veins popping.

~~0~~

"I heard that because of Kasamatsu's phobia of female we wouldn't be getting a manager." A third year with brown locks said to his two other friends during their break between practices. The group was standing near the entrance of the locker room.

"You are kidding me." One of his friends was quick to react.

"Seriously, I was going to take permission from coach to leave me early when I overheard his conversation with Haruhi-san." The brunette emphasised on his good luck too.

"Damn this!" the other friend of his replied and continued with scorn, "After what he did in Inter-High he was appointed the captain and now _this_."

"Man! Is he really fit to be a captain?" The brunette put up a question and shrugged his shoulder with utter disappointment.

"Must have bribed the coach." The first friend replied.

"Always screaming and beating up others. Sheesh! What a barbarian!" The second friend joined in to add fuel to the fire.

"And we are going to follow his orders." The brunette sneered and leaned his back and head against the wall. He looked up to the ceiling and said, "Kobori would have been better."

A round of whistle signalled them to gather around and so everyone did. Kobori walked behind the trio who were blaming Kasamatsu. He had heard everything. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but it looked like they wanted anyone near them to hear the spiteful comments.

He balled his fists and locked his gaze onto the three's head. He couldn't believe the nerve his batch/team mate had to say such bitter words. Those who played _that_ day knew how it felt like. Moriyama was still on regular but not the starting member and Hayakawa was just promoted to the bench too. It was Kobori and Kasamatsu along with their three senior who took the blow and responsibility of loosing.

The next scheduled programme was equally gruelling like the ones in the morning. The lunch, they had earlier, even threatened to violently come crashing out.

Later the coach took pity on them and dismissed the club fifteen minutes early. Kobori stayed back, as usual, till everyone left. When he saw the familiar trio he had an urge to talk to them. This surprised him because he never felt like _this_.

He was soon spotted by those three teammates of his and for some unknown reason the brunette walked towards Kobori.

"Kobori! I want to know why didn't you become the captain." He asked. Kobori was stunned by the brunette's straight forwardness. He couldn't believe that his batch-mate actually thought that their thinking was correct.

"Why do you ask something like this?" Kobori asked but he was ready to confront the brunette if time arises. Kobori did notice that everyone had already left including this brunette's friends.

"Isn't the reason _obvious_?" he replied while rolling his eyes. This made Kobori think that his eavesdropping on these people was _staged_.

He would rather not fall into this _vague_ trap so he replied, "The coach has his reasons."

"You know that this is a load of bullshit." He shifted his weight to his right side and it looked like he wanted Kobori to agree to his point. Standing in an empty corridor of the gym Kobori could feel something stir inside him. It wasn't anger, hatred or despise. It was pity.

He looked at the brunette and said, hopefully to end this moot discussion, "_It is easy to blame, complain and dwell in the past. Those who look ahead even after their failure; are the ones who should lead the team_."

While he was saying this he was being true to his feeling. He was nothing compared to Kasamatsu because unlike him Kasamatsu has a different perspective. Every one of them talked about their previous year letdown but only the _captain_ can pick the team up from shambles and take them ahead.

The light that Kasamatsu showed is the one; he believed that would bring a bright future.

The brunette looked at Kobori with a shell-shocked expression as the logic started to implant in his head. Kobori patted his batch-mate's shoulder once and walked ahead.

Kasamatsu was standing just few meters ahead of Kobori and at the corner where they would turn to go outside. He could very well hear whatever transpired between his _vice-captain_ and his teammate.

When Kobori took the turn to go outside he spotted Kasamatsu standing. He smiled at him while not being aware of the fact that his team's _captain's fear_ has been set aside by the team's _vice-captain's_ _trust_, _support _and declaration.

"Let's leave, Kobori." Kasamatsu said while putting his hands inside his jeans pocket.

"Yeah." Kobori said as both of them walked side by side and looking straight ahead while anticipating an exciting year ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and supporting!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: A Captain

**A/N: **Dear **Guest**-san! Did you just say that my story is 'beautiful'… Can I tell you how much I love your review? And you even thanked me (0_o) … I am actually at loss of words to show you my appreciation especially when I heard that you enjoy my writing style *bows head* I am glad that we have the same wavelength when it comes to perception. Thanks for lending me your support and the review gave me a boost of confidence.

**Elo**-san, I have seen that you have liked my other stories so if you say 'clever' in my latest story then I can conclude that I'm indeed improving. A huge thanks to you too~

I'm extremely sorry for the late update since I fractured my arm and my laptop crashed plus on top of that work-load of real life.

**WARNING:** Today I borrowed my roommate's laptop to write (thank god she has to spend time with her boyfriend) so I apologize if this doesn't meet reader's cent percent expectation. And the typing pace has dropped drastically on the unexplored keyboard… Also, this would contain slight spoiler ;)

In episode 8 it irked me that Riko set Kiyoshi as pivot against Kaijou because it was the biggest mismatch. How much they have underestimated Kobori! So I decided that whatever happens I'm going to write by any means possible… (*^*)o

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke rightfully belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and everything else is just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**A Captain**

_*Time skip to the opening day of Kaijou High*_

He always kept a good track of the days that passed by but it never implied that he completely remembered the way these days was spent. Hence when he woke up with a giddy feeling he wasn't so sure of either time or himself. Unlike the other days, he couldn't appreciate the early morning warmth and light nor was he able to drum his fingers to the rhythm of the chirping birds.

Although a bit disoriented he could still complete his morning chores without any anomaly. Once he was satisfied with the reflection he saw of himself in the mirror he took his duffle bag and climbed down the stairs to greet his family.

He spotted and greeted Hanna on the table, who was dressed in her school uniform, when he sat down on his assigned chair.

"Are you excited about the new school?" He asked his sister while nonchalantly remembering his old middle school when he recognized the female uniform on his sister.

"Yes, Onii-san!" She replied with her mouth still full.

"Hanna!" He let his voice rise a little as if scolding, "Don't talk with food in your mouth."

"But Onii-san asked me something so I had to reply." This time she answered after gulping down her food and with wide hazel eyes.

"You could have answered after completing the portion in your mouth." He replied lightly.

"Bullying me so early in the morning." She puffed her cheeks and stuffed a good portion of rice in her mouth. Today breakfast was Japanese style.

He chuckled and then asked her, "Where are mom and dad?"

She peeked up from her plate and replied after finishing the food in her mouth, "They had to leave early today." He just nodded as a feedback.

He started eating in the absence of his parents. When the food reached his stomach and satisfied his morning hunger, his clouded mind started functioning as its efficient self.

Today was the _day_- the start of his final year at Kaijou High, his role as head of _Disciplinary Committee _and responsibility of vice-captain of _Basketball Club_. He gave himself an assuring smile and continued with his breakfast.

Two days have quickly passed when he realized the date. He could hardly believe that he would be meeting all the freshmen in couple of hours whereas in his mind he could still remember the enthusiastic applicants near the club display.

Yesterday he spotted a certain brunette early in the practice and when Kobori offered a smile the brunette walked away. Kobori hoped that the brunette learnt about his short-sightedness after his talk with him day before yesterday. He could have mauled over the weird reaction he received but he soon became engaged in helping the coach in sorting out the issue with the girls, who kept persisting to taken them as the club's manager.

By the end of yesterday evening he was completely exhausted. He noted that it isn't easy to handle both; basketball practice and tenacious girls. It was clear now as to why he felt so unsettled in the morning. He then quickly completed his breakfast and headed out with his sister tagging along.

He was happy to know that he could now accompany his sister for certain distance after which they would part ways to go to their respective schools. He patted his sister's head and wished her luck on her first day which was reciprocated likewise.

The sibling had left their house relatively early so Kobori silently stood on the footpath till his sister turned around the next corner and disappeared from his sight. Content with everything, he started walking towards his school which would take him hardly five minutes.

~~0~~

"Good morning Kobori." She greeted him while standing just next to him near the shoe locker.

"Good morning-" His smile faltered when he turned to greet the person, who politely talked to him, and recognition dawned over him, "- Haruhi-san." He somehow managed to say her name albeit a whisper.

She smiled at him but he somehow found it hard to look away from her amethyst eyes and properly respond to her. She was used to this sort of reaction from males but instead of brushing Kobori aside she spoke, "We are in the same class again. Please take care of me." She bowed slightly letting a lock of her silky midnight hair fall over her shoulder.

"I-It seems so. I would also be in your care." Kobori could only mutter those words as he too bowed, customarily, because he had never been greeted by Haruhi early in the morning in past two years except on occasions where they have to interact, they were never friends.

They both had already donned their indoor shoes so Kobori did not find it incongruous when they both walked to their class together.

~~0~~

"I never knew you were so sly, Kobori." A sharp jab came from his friend's almond shaped eyes.

"I do not understand what you are saying, Moriyama." He replied when Moriyama took his seat in front of Kobori.

"When I was following my fluttering heart and blinding light in order to meet my destined _love_," The shooting guard turned to face Kobori completely with dead serious eyes and continued, "I saw my trusted friend and teammate betraying _me_."

Kobori stared back at Moriyama in hopes of understanding what was told. _Tick, Tick, Tick…_

"Are you referring to me and Haruhi-san?" he asked with a bewildered expression. He sometimes wondered if it would be easier to understand Hayakawa instead of Moriyama.

"You are that good at feigning innocence, huh?" Moriyama grabbed Kobori's grey blazer's collar and pulled him close to him.

Nobody, in an almost empty classroom, payed attention to Moriyama's antics even Haruhi ignored the commotion. Or she probably wasn't able to hear them. In any case Kobori didn't want to use up his energy now. He was sure that many girls, especially freshmen, would turn up during basketball practice to ask for the manager post and he needed to conserve his energy to help out. He might be using some energy in restraining Moriyama during practice nor Kasamatsu would definitely kill him.

Before he could answer Moriyama's head crashed on his desk and the tension on his blazer loosened. Moriyama's hand retreated and held his sore nose from the fall. Both of them turned to face the new incomer.

Moriyama whined while holding his nose, "You are going to ruin my nose, Kasamatsu."

"You were begging for it, idiot." Kasamatsu replied with a hint to threat in his voice. He looked intimidating with shadows dangerously highlighting his stern face particularly when those two had to look up to him from their seats.

Kasamatsu didn't wait for any of them to reply or greet him as he walked to his seat on Kobori's left and next to the window. He plopped his chin on his right palm, his right elbow pivoted on the desk and his left hand stretched over the desk, and stared outside the window. And his steel-blue eyes never leaving the cerulean sky and scattered clouds. Kobori and Moriyama could not see his face but in the silence they understood their friend.

"It is not over Kobori." Moriyama whispered before moving to face the board and on the cue students started filling in the class.

"Good to know that we ended up in the same class again." Kobori said to no one in particular as he sat straight in his chair. They heard him and each smiled to themself without letting the other know about their true happiness at this small fact.

"And in the basketball club too." Moriyama added as he crossed his arm across his chest without looking at his teammate.

"You two should stop pointing the obvious." Kasamatsu barked, which lacked its usual sharpness, without looking away from the vast expanse of sky.

~~0~~

Their lunch break arrived soon but the basketball club trio looked exhausted. Moriyama rested his head on the desk as wailed, "We are supposed to be deciding on our career."

"Seems that way." Kobori evenly said but after listening to their teachers reveal the ground reality of a third year high school student, he became a bit wary.

"Don't complain as if you didn't expect this." Kasamatsu said but instead of looking at them he kept staring outside.

"He is right, you know." Kobori leaned back to relax his back. He has prepared the outline of what he wants to do in life although he has not yet discarded the idea of having a change of heart.

"You people are not human." Moriyama voice was drowned as the hustle-bustle of the break grew.

Kobori saw that Kasamatsu did not move to take out his lunch box and kept staring outside even though Moriyama and he had started eating.

"Kasamatsu!" Kobori called and Moriyama took the chance and ate few egg rolls from Kobori's bento.

Their captain did not budge from his position. Kobori worried about him but earlier Kasamatsu was replying to them from his place. It seemed that he has now entered his world of his own. So he called him once again, "Hey!"

"Leave it." Moriyama stopped Kobori when he was about to shake Kasamatsu from his stupor.

Kobori looked away from Kasamatsu to Moriyama and was greeted with concerned grey eyes. Even after so many years Moriyama's true nature comes as a surprise to him.

They silently ate their lunch afterward while acknowledging the fact that Kasamatsu needed good time to relax himself before he takes the responsibility of a captain, officially, in front of freshmen, juniors and seniors. There are people still on the team that would oppose and Kobori could immediately remember a certain brunette. Kasamatsu needs to stand strong, poised and absolute _today_. He unequivocally needs to command and take charge.

Kobori swore to himself that he would make sure that it goes smoothly and that he would do anything in his power to prevent anyone from wrecking _that_ moment. He worried a lot about Kise because he heard that the member of Generation of Miracles were overwhelming powerful and arrogant. He still believed that Kasamatsu can take control of freshmen but Kise was a different story. And Kise is supposed to become a vital member of the team. _Kise Ryouta _would be the team's ace.

_Is Kise the Ace we need?_

_Or_

_Is he the Ace we deserve?_

Kobori continued to think about the times to come and concentrated less on the subjects taught.

~~0~~

"_Freshmen line up!"_

After investing thirty minutes in controlling the large crowd of girls assembled in gymnasium all the first-year applicants were asked to line up.

Coach was grateful that Kobori could pull the whole Disciplinary Committee to work in this new problem. He felt like an idiot for not realizing earlier that all the girls applying for the manager post were trying to be near Kise Ryouta, the model. He could see all the familiar faces in the crowd of fangirls. He was the one who made the choice on recruiting him in order to strengthen the team. How could he forget? If the crowd of girls persisted then it would be bad for Kasamatsu. Coach sighed at the fact that he overlooked.

The coach concerned gaze spotted Kasamatsu standing in front of all the freshmen. There was no sign of tardiness displayed by him. Their coach looked around to find that there was not a single girl present and at the same instant Kobori entered the gym; exhausted. As he walked ahead he heard his coach say, "Thank you for the effort. This was a great help."

Kobori smiled and made a quick reply, "It is my responsibility to keep the troubles away."

Kobori also felt a bit embarrassed in leaving his committee members to handle the crowd. He still remembered the state he found Mizutani Rei, Vice-head of the Disciplinary Committee, on the first day. He quickly discarded his worry for the committee because he has another one up his sleeve now- basketball club. He wouldn't worry about Mizutani because despite the look and few short comings she was not appointed without any reason and capability. She must have been flabbergasted on the first day but she is a quick learner.

Kobori looked at the familiar figure standing and listening. He was a bit late so when he reached and stood next to Moriyama he could hear the second last fresher make his introduction, "… is my name! I come from XX Middle School! I would like to apply for the Shooting Guard position!"

Kobori regretted to have missed the entire first-year's introduction except Kise. He did not dwell much and continued listening.

"It's my turn, huh?" Came a familiar voice and he condescendingly added, "Alright! Since you saved the best for the last…"

The aura around Kise changed downright, only sparkles and flowers floated in the background, as he spoke, "I'm Kise Ryouta, a freshman! My hobby is basketball and my specialty is karaoke!" He winked his left eye and continued, "Ah, wait a sec, I got this backward."

Kobori eyes couldn't take the radiance anymore nor could his ears handle the chirpy voice. He couldn't help but wonder how dynamic this person was.

Kise didn't stop at that, "I'm from Teikou Middle School! I'm okay with any position~! I also work as a model so I might not be able to practice very often, but I'm looking forward to playing with everyone~" and he finally ended it with a thumbs up.

Kobori was stunned and Moriyama and Hayakawa couldn't help but think how flashy Kise was. But the obvious mummers were amongst the freshmen who said, "So that's the guy from 'Generation of Miracles'."

Kobori looked at Kasamatsu who seemed to have lost control. His eyes darkened and Kobori was sure that he could see flashes of red light arising from the blue eyes. Rage actually manifested into something physical inside Kasamatsu.

None of the upperclassmen were surprised when Kise got kicked, directly on his handsome face, by Kasamatsu who shouted, "Shut up! I only asked for your name, Middle school and position!"

"Owiee!" Kise felt the furious impact of Kaijou's captain.

"Answer only what you have been asked, you shallow little twit!" Kasamatsu continued and Kobori let out a chuckle at the new vocabulary that Kasamatsu found to use for Kise.

"Hey…! I'm the highly-anticipated rookie that you guys scouted~ what is with the treatment?" Kise spoke while clutching his jaw where Kasamatsu foot landed. He even whispered, "And I introduced myself with so much enthusiasm too…"

Numerous veins popped on Kasamatsu when he listened to what Kise said and gave his reply to the blonde, "Like I care! You are a freshman either way. When a senpai gives an order a freshman has no right to talk back!"

The air around Kise changed again and it reminded Kobori of the time he first met Kise. From a happy-go-lucky guy to a condescending bastard, Kise Ryouta's face shifts its phase at a dangerous speed.

"I really don't like stuff like that… stiff formalities and the like. What is so great about being born one or two year earlier?" Kise got up, flaunting his full height against Kasamatsu's, while dusting his short. His eyes had lost all the sparkle that they saw earlier.

Suddenly the solemn environment that was formed made a shiver run down Kobori's spine. Somehow he wanted to help Kasamatsu with whatever trouble that would come up but at the same time he realized that this was the right stage for Kasamatsu to get it straight into everyone's head that the captain was _him_. This was the time that would resolve all the internal commotion and doubts. He believed in Kasamatsu. Showing Kise, a legit member of Generation of Miracles, what he- a captain- can resolve will make everyone accept Kasamatsu's capability.

Kise walked up to Kasamatsu while flaunting his height in front of the shorter male and said with a grave tone, "And anyway, when it comes to basketball, I'm better than you, you know?"

The words that left Kise's mouth made the first year look at the floor with shame. The first years knew how the Teikou Middle School toyed with them, their hopes and made fun of players on the court. Generation of Miracles shredded off any sportsmanship the game, that everyone loved, once had.

The upperclassmen may not have the same hatred the freshmen harbored but hearing a freshman look down on them made their stomach curl up in disgust. At the time everyone on the team wished their _captain _to show the fresher his place. Unknown to Kasamatsu, everyone was united in an instant and all the upperclassmen believed in Kasamatsu; their captain.

Kasamatsu eyebrow quirked up as he spoke, "I'll tell you what's so great about it."

In the back of Kasamatsu's mind a scene that happened day before yesterday evening was reeling that gave him confidence he needed. He was grateful for Kobori's support. He was not mad at Kise for being flashy or confident. He was extremely pissed at the fact that berated the seniors. He looked down upon Kobori who went out of his way to support the team. He insulted every senior that worked to build basketball in Kaijou.

Kasamatsu took a sharp breath, looked straight into Kise's hazel eye while not being slightly fazed by the threatening demeanor, and said while remembering Moriyama's relentless attempt in honing his shooting skills, "Before you even factor in being good or bad. This is Kaijou High's Basketball Club."

Behind those determined steel-blue eyes images flashed- of Kobori sweating to make it to the regular, after all the hard work Moriyama perfecting his unorthodox shooting, Hayakawa spending his energy in rebound and left with none to form complete sentence and also his previous seniors' proud smiles after they won matches due to their perseverance. To let a freshman talk as if he knew everything about Kaijou's Basketball when he is not yet an official member- _unforgivable._

Continuing with his steely glare and stern voice, "It's not because we were born earlier."

Kasamatsu crossed his arm and continued, "The second and third years here have been working hard on this team longer than you have.

I'm telling you to have respect for that experience. Doesn't matter if you're from 'Generation of Miracles' or anything else.

You're now a freshman at Kaijou, Kise Ryouta."

Kise's eyes widened with surprise. He felt as if he had missed a crucial detail. Looking at the stern eyes of Kasamatsu he took a small step back.

Kasamatsu had not intended to rest it just yet. This was not only for Kise to understand but also for anyone standing that still questioned his capability to lead Kaijou to victory, "I'm a senior here, the _captain,_ Kasamatsu Yukio. _Got any complaints?_"

It was then that everyone present there was unified. It was settled that Kasamatsu Yukio is the captain and the team will be victorious with him on the lead. Kise was still apprehensive but he accepted it.

Kobori closed his eyes when he felt that his friend has succeeded in overcoming a massive hurdle with, and he would like to add, overpowering style.

Kobori considered himself at loss when he had thought, during their lunch break, that Kise would be the Ace Kaijou needed or deserved. Unfortunately he was far from correct. It is not only Kise that they needed but also Kasamatsu.

_Kasamatsu deserves to be the captain of 'Blue Elites'…_

… _Rather, Kasamatsu is the captain that 'Blue Elites' need!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and supporting!<strong>

**A/N: **Hmmmm… I hope I could portray the player's feelings in the last part of the chapter.

But now is a small **brain teaser** (or so I intend it to be since I don't know why) for all the readers: Why does Kise call Kaijou players with senpai e.g. 'Kasamatsu-senpai', 'Moriyama-senpai' etc and not with his '-cchi'? He adds -cchi to those he recognizes and respects so does that mean he doesn't recognize his teammates?

It was bugging me so I searched for this and thankfully someone had the same doubt as me and had come up with rather amazing derivation. Since I do not have a tumblr account so I will just post the link here: sicariorum. tumblr post/ 90896809104/ so-ive-wondered-a-few-times-before-why

I would love to know readers' standpoint so feel free to **PM** or **Review** to help me broaden my perspective.

Kise and Midorima are the two characters whose development tore my heart so I tend to overthink. I, honestly, adore Kaijou and I cheered endlessly for Kaijou in their match against Seirin even if I knew they would lose. It was heart-wreaking.

Sorry to have ranted out so much but thank you for looking into this author's viewpoint. Thanks a ton!  
>So I have to tell all the reader that truth. I did not read KuroFES which gave data about ALL the characters. I was unaware of its existence. Also, I am not Japanese nor do I know Japanese so I wouldn't understand even if I buy it. But when I was surfing about Kaijou I saw that someone has translated Kobori's data. It is not the same as my story. He has a younger brother and is in Health committee. Kasamatsu is in Disciplinary committee which makes complete sense. I am new to Fanfiction and I am not completely aware of how to handle this kind of situation- Do I continue to write my story as I intended or do I change the facts? Suggestions anyone?<p>

And… Stupid café people gave me coffee instead of hot vanilla (I had this sudden craving also the weather was rather romantic *ahem* good). Can't believe that a small thing like this could ruin someone's mood?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I think I will go with the assumption made by me about Kobori. I thought that Kasamatsu can't be in the Disciplinary Committee because he wouldn't be able to handle the commotion made by _girls_ a.k.a Kise's fangirls so Kobori would be more suitable (especially considering his height; he is easily the tallest). Kobori Kouji always gave me the aura of an elder brother (I'm close on this... Thank god he is the eldest as for my assumption and validated by KuroFES) plus I thought it would be adorable for him to have a younger sister about whom he is protective about which also attributes to him (although a younger brother who looks upto him would have also been good... KuroFES).

I hope the readers won't mind this and would still like reading my humble fic. This is a Kobori-centric fan-fiction... Almost (^.^')

**Warning: **This author is new to boy love, rather, romance in general. Also, forgive her small mistakes since English is not her native language. She is open for criticism and correction that would help her to improve.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and everything else is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Applause was redundant because the steadfast silence after Kasamatsu's declaration was ringing loudly in the gym.

Kise was wide eyed but was not affected much by it. He saw that Kasamatsu has a point but he also had a point- he is better at basketball as compared to others and that what matters a lot in a _club_... He is the one the _club_ needs to win. He looked at the stern eyes which were genuine and did not cajole unwanted superiority. So he did not consider about retorting. Moreover he thought, 'I'm Kaijou's Kise Ryouta... I kinda like the sound of it.'

"No complaints... I see! Now! Let's get started." Kasamatsu's voice bought people back to their senses and there was a unison of 'yes' amongst everyone including Kise.

Everyone had to gather around the white board to listen to the coach explaining the training menu. The third and second years already went through with the menu, down to bits, so they scattered around to start early.

When Kasamatsu found that the surrounding around him was relatively empty he closed his eyes, took deep breath and steadied himself. He felt confident in saying those incredible things but he knew that, from the bottom of his heart, it was all possible due to the inspiration from his teammates.

When he had subdued his erratic heartbeat he opened his eyes and glanced around for time being. When he spotted the _vice-captain,_ a small smile made its way to his lips but was quickly discarded before it could reach his eyes. He knew that he, undeniably, owed his confidence to Kobori whose trust was the foremost factor. He was glad that he overheard Kobori _that_ evening. The first day of training of the upperclassmen was troubling. The constant restless feeling of doubt from few players, especially from the third years, hindered his progress and command. He knew he had to take charge but no one openly stood up for him and mention his ability. Kasamatsu somehow managed to get a grip over the team in last few days but it was merely a speck of dust as compared to today.

"You know, a captain shouldn't be spacing out." He recognised the voice. There was no way that he could forget _his _voice.

"Why are you lingering around instead of practicing?" Kasamatsu cross questioned by crossing his arms and looking up to clearly see _his_ face.

"Just checking in on you." And he gave his carefree smile to his raven haired friend.

"Shut up, Mother-hen!" A lightly flustered Kasamatsu replied and in turn Kobori chuckled at the memory of the first time this ridiculous nickname was given to him.

"As you wish _Captain_." Kobori said with a teasing tone while still smiling at the shorter male.

"You want me to kick you?" _Captain_ Kasamatsu said but he had already kicked Kobori that came as a surprise to the abused. Kobori had never been kicked by Kasamatsu but he could still feel his friend's lingering embarrassment in his action.

"You already did." Kobori chuckled as he pointed the obvious.

"Huh! You are still here." Kasamatsu was shrouded with dark aura which intimidated Kaijou's centre a bit.

Kobori was satisfied with just this. He has seen what he wanted to. He has heard what his _Captain_ had to say. It was not the time to mope. Now was the time to march ahead. He jogged and joined Moriyama and Nakamura in order to help them in improving their shooting while being blocked by centres.

Kasamatsu picked up the nearest basketball and threw it directly at Kise who was chatting happily with another freshman, and said with a booming voice, "Quit wasting the time, Blondie. This club ain't for slacker!"

He had eighty percent expected Kise to rage out and show off his skills but instead came out crocodile tears from his pretty eyes as he rubbed his head while wailing, "Kasamatsu-senpai! I was just getting to know everyone... To know Kaijou..."

Everyone in the vicinity was shocked. Was this the same guy they despised just moment ago? Was this the same over-confident and intimidating person that was well known for his brutal strength and pompous nature?

Kasamatsu was shocked too but he quickly recovered, walked towards the blonde, and punched Kise's stomach, "Acting is not going to help you at all, brat!"

"But it hurts..." Kise continued his wailing while clutching his stomach. He didn't know he would be discovered so easily.

Everyone started with their warm-ups and muscle conditioning and left Kise under the care of their _captain_. Kobori didn't think that his intervention was necessary. He continued on the laid out plan.

~~0~~

The three hours of their club practice was over but Kobori had to meet the Disciplinary Committee members and thank them for the hard-work. Though it was unnecessary and it was not as though he doubted the members' calibre, he was just a bit worried about them. He quickly changed into his school uniform after shower and took long strides towards the committee's room.

He knocked on the sliding door once and was promptly opened by Mizutani who didn't waste a single second in greeting his senior and the head of the Disciplinary Committee, "Good evening Kobori-senpai."

"Good evening Mizutani." He replied with a gentle smile and stepped into the committee room. His eyebrows quirked up when he looked around the room- empty benches with few papers laying about the desk that is usually occupied by Mizutani.

He immediately asked, even though he knew the answer to it, "Are you over-working?"

"No!" Her voice pitched up but soon spoke evenly, "That is certainly not the case."

"Oh!" He could see through her lies. He sat down on the chair and picked up the stack of papers that were neatly kept on his _new_ desk. He glanced through the pages but he couldn't concentrate. He was thankful for the hardworking members to go to this length to help him.

"Thank you for filing this up." He looked at his vice-head. He tried his best to keep his eyelids in their position because it was dangerously drooping from exertion. He mentally noted that stamina endurance needs to be on the priority along with harnessing skills.

"Y-you are welcome." She shuttered.

He rested his head on his left hand's knuckles while his elbow was perched on the desk. He noticed several complaints being filed on the first day itself. He softly sighed at the repetitive pattern of complaint that he saw. He tilted his head a bit and his eyes stopped slumping as he said, "So these are the complaints filed about the way we handle the crowd?"

"Most of them said that we are making up rules." Mizutani looked solemn. She was hurt the most by those girls' crude comments.

Kobori eyes shifted to look at her but she continued talking, "I showed them the guide but few third years were pushy enough."

He smiled and kept glancing through the paper while keeping an ear out for Mizutani's view. He appreciated the fact that unlike others she did not hide her view points when it came to taking measures as a Disciplinary member. She blushes and stammers like a normal person when embarrassed but stands her ground when school's discipline is at stake. He acknowledges her seriousness and capability fairly.

"I told them clearly that in the student's guide book it is written that a large crowd gathering and squealing in the corridors of the school building and gyms are not allowed because it would disturb other activities. This was a dumb downed version of clauses 7a and 8c, since many had not gone through their school guide." She excluded the part where even the third years were still unaware of the rules.

"I see." Kobori mused. He knew that Mizutani had taken all the measures necessary but she, being a second year, can't handle the third years. It was his turn to step in so he said, "I will take care of things henceforth. Thank you for all the work that you have done."

"Thank you, Senpai." She said while collecting all the papers on her desk.

"You all have laid an excellent foundation. Take pride." He said while smiling gently at Mizutani as he also gathered the reports and put it in his school bag as he decided to take a look through it at home.

Mizutani bowed and waited at the door for Kobori to catch up. He zipped his bag, threw it over his shoulder and walked towards the door that was opened by Mizutani.

In the silence of the empty school they both walked quietly without the feel of saying anything to break the serene blanket of evening. The slow setting sun provided the needed light and the hue beckoned to be enjoyed. In the distance he could hear the faint thumping stemming from the gym. He cranes his neck to take a peek through the open doors of the gym.

He halts, gripping the strap of his bag tightly with his right hand. When Mizutani's aquamarine eyes catch her senior's shadow she turns around with a quizzical look.

Her view is met with an admirable image of her senior standing straight with a will of chaste smile on his lips and the undying spark, underlined by the sun's ginger rays, in his eyes. She has always seen Kobori smile but his _smile_ is different when it concerns basketball. She sometimes wondered if he ever noticed the change, also a bit dazed by the fact that she noticed those changes. She felt even more responsible to take her position seriously and support the committee so that she could get a glimpse of his passion for basketball. And see them win.

When Kobori broke from his trance of seeing the first years working to keep the gym clean and Kasamatsu firmly glaring, he felt a bit embarrassed. He forgot that Mizutani was standing next to him the whole time. He couldn't bear to admit that he lost track of time. He smiled albeit a sheepish one and said, "I'm sorry for blanking out."

Mizutani had not realised that she had been gaping at her senior. As soon as she comprehended that, her cheeks got hotter. She had never been so thankful to the evening heat and the orange hue that hid the abrupt change of her face colour. She said, with a slightly unsteady voice, "No, I'm sorry for prying. I will take my leave, Kobori-senpai."

"I will walk you." Kobori blurted out. He couldn't possibly let a girl walk alone especially when she has put so much effort into working in his absence.

"There is no need." Mizutani puts up her palm, facing Kobori, as she refuses. She knew how much Kobori liked to stay back till the club ends completely. She was astonished by the fact that she knew this and quickly discarded it by thinking, 'I had to keep tab of Disciplinary Committee work in Kobori-senpai's absence so I know his complete schedule and attitude, as a result of simple monitoring. This is not stalking...'

"I insist." Kobori added, "I have a proposal for you too."

"Okay, senpai." With this the two of them walked towards the main exit of Kaijou High.

~~0~~

Kobori texted Kasamatsu; letting him know about his early departure so as to take care of matters from the committee side. He got a quick reply which said, _will you take permission for every little thing, huh?_

He chuckled and snapped his phone shut as he called out for Mizutani, "I was thinking of asking a friend of mine to help you with the work."

Mizutani looked up in surprise with a doubt in her mind, 'Am I not working properly?'

He quickly apprehended his mistake and corrected himself, "To distribute the work pressure. I do not, under any circumstances, doubt the calibre of any member."

She was again embarrassed for her rash thinking and action, "I was not thinking like that." She hated lying but she had to cover up for being hesitant about Kobori's statement.

"Most of the people I know are from basketball club and few other committees," Kobori started his explanation; "I would like someone to help out only the Discipline Committee and would be under your guidance."

She nodded her head as soon as she registered the words in her mind. Kobori looked down at her and said, "Her name is Kurosawa Rena from class 2-4. Please take care of her."

Mizutani Rei's jaw dropped. She didn't expect Kobori to suggest _her_ name. Kobori looked at the sky and continued, "I know her because she is in my teammate's class and also our previous vice-captain's sister."

Mizutani was hearing her senior but she was not satisfied with his logic. She asked, "Do you know her properly?"

"Yes. Nor I would not have suggested her name." Kobori smiled while thinking that Mizutani is being very meticulous about recruiting the new member.

That was certainly not the case with her. She knows Kurosawa. They are batch mates and they share the same gym and art class. She did not have a good impression about her. With wild lime eyes, blunt cut of her midnight black hair and multiple ear piercing- Kurosawa Rena is a capable delinquent. For her to join the Disciplinary Committee is preposterous and the situation is further worsened when this idea of recruiting Kurosawa was suggested by none other than Kobori, the senior Mizutani admired the most.

"It is getting late. We will talk out with Kurosawa tomorrow." And with a wave of his hand he left Mizutani at the cross road from where he would take his way back home.

As for Mizutani, she was petrified by such a mismatched suggestion. She turned around and walked towards her home while feeling disappointed.

~~0~~

He opens the door to his house with the spare key he always carries. "I'm home." He declares as he enters and keeps his shoe in the rack.

"Welcome home, Onii-san~" His sister came running to the porch where Kobori was wearing his home slippers.

"You seem to be in a hurry to share how your first day went." He said after taking a careful look at his sister's face.

She gave a big and a bright smile back instead of words and then skipped her way towards the kitchen along the spacious corridor.

He heard his sister talking to his mother so he thought of going to his room first and freshen up. Thanks to Moriyama's insistence on using perfume, after taking a shower after practice, he did not reek of sweat and was able to walk back home without attracting superfluous attention.

Once out of his bath he got changed into his comfortable nightwear and walked to greet his mother.

"You came back early?" he asked, while standing behind the counter of the kitchen. From the smell he could tell that his mother was cooking his favourite; Ten-don.

"I left early too." She replied while tasting the food from the hot pan. She smiled with satisfaction at the result of her cooking.

He felt a tug at his shirt and he looked down to see his sister pouting. He told her, "Just a minute, Hanna."

"Mom!" He asked and his mother promptly turned her head to look at her son.

"Can I call Kurosawa over for dinner?" He asked.

"But isn't he in Tokyo?" his mom replied, surprised.

"No, no. I did not imply Kurosawa-senpai. I was talking about his sister, Kurosawa Rena." He said while correcting his blunder. His senior, ex-vice-captain of Kaijou High's basketball team, is studying in a university in Tokyo.

"Why would I have a problem? I can always make a chunk of extra food." His mother winked and continued her cooking.

"Oh, thanks." Kobori said as he left the counter to find his sister while texting Kurosawa Rena to come over. He would also be lending her his notes that he packed and forgot about. His face twitched as he remembered the tardiness.

He immediately got a reply that said, _Senpai~~~ I am on my way. Will be there in five minutes ;) :3_

He moved and sat on one end of the couch on which his sister was lying and watching a drama on the flat-screen television. He poked his sister's ribs to get her attention but she covered herself with the small pillows.

"Hey! I thought someone wanted to share something with a certain awesome big brother?" Kobori joked while taking Moriyama's antics as reference. Since those antics of his seemed funny at times and also irritating.

Hanna looks at her brother and says with a deadpan expression, "That line was utterly lame."

"So you don't want to tell me how your day went?" He asked being his own self.

"It was great." His sister replied while not looking away from the drama on the television.

"How many new people did you talk to?" He could not understand the sudden change in Hanna's mood.

"Three." She replied, curtly.

"Hanna!" he raised his voice and asked, "Why are you behaving like this?"

"Rena." She said bluntly.

"Where is the honorific?" His reduced the volume of his voice. He had never seen his sister call Kurosawa like that.

"Rena-onee-san is coming over." She said and looked at her brother.

"Yea, I need to give my notes to her and tell her to meet the committee." Kobori said. He got the reason why his sister was _upset_ so he added, "She will leave after dinner."

"I will go to sleep early." She puffed her cheeks and looked away.

"Kurosawa would be thrilled to hear your first day too. We three will share stories." He added in order to lift her mood. It did not seem to be having any effect.

He sighed and at the same time the doorbell rang. The siblings turned at the sound and Kobori was the one who was quick on his feet, and he was the one to open the door.

"I'm sorry to be late!" He was greeted by a box instead of the face he was expecting.

"I don't think you need to mind the time." Kobori said while trying to move the box away from his face.

"But it took me six minutes to arrive." The voice behind the box said.

"Come inside." He said so to let the debatable topic slide.

"Thank you and sorry to interrupt." With that the box moved away from Kobori's vision and he could now see the familiar face- midnight black hair that had a blunt-cut till her nape, wild lime eyes and three piercing on each ear. If she had bleached her hair, Kobori knew that Kurosawa would look more like a delinquent rather than a Disciplinary Committee member.

She side stepped Kobori and entered the house. He shrugged his shoulder and closed the door as he thought, 'Tonight's dinner is surely going to lively.'

~~0~~

Well, at least that is what he thought. On the dinner table on either side sat his mother and his father. On either side of his father sat him and his sister. The chair next to his sister was occupied by a very happy Kurosawa; just next to his mother.

When Kurosawa came inside the house she rushed to meet Kobori's mother and hand over the box which turned out to be handmade cookies. His mother pulled out some bread crumbs and dough from Kurosawa's hair. She smiles at her and then Hanna makes her entrance. Hanna sour face suddenly lights up when she sees a small box of her favourite chocolates. Kobori noted that Hanna held no animosity against Kurosawa as she started chatting about her first day. Kobori felt a bit left out and ignored but he moved to help his mother with the dinner.

When everything was set up on the table the doorbell rang again. He let the ladies to handle the food and went to fetch the door. He remembered his mother saying that his father had to work late today so he was surprised to see him stand standing on the veranda.

His father greeted everyone and went to freshen up. By the time he came out everyone had taken their seat. He smiled and took his assigned seat.

"Let us eat." His father smiled and everyone started the dinner with the customary, "Itadakimasu", said in a unison.

As soon as they completed the food Kurosawa was first to say, "Your cooking is the best in this whole wide world."

"Oh my! Aren't you the cutest?" His mother chuckled nervously at such a straight forward and enthusiastic compliment.

"Wow!" Kurosawa looked at his mother, wide-eyed and giggled.

"Wait here! I will get the notes for you." Kobori said as he started to walk up the stairs to his room.

"I will come to help you, senpai. I shouldn't burden you much." Kurosawa said and came to stand by his side.

"No you won't." Kobori blocked her path. He can't believe that she was so rash in entering his room. Shouldn't she be showing signs of self-consciousness?

He cleared his throat and said, "You are a guest here. Let me do the heavy work." With that he hurried to his room and hastily closed the door shut.

He dragged out the carton labelled 'Kurosawa Rena' from underneath his bed and easily picked it up and got it downstairs.

He found her standing on the porch with his shoes already laid out for him to wear.

"I will be back in few minutes." He called out to his mother who was handing Kurosawa some more food.

"No worries." His mother said with a smile and moved into the kitchen only after Kobori and Kurosawa walk out the door.

~~0~~

Her house was just next to his so it took hardly a minute to walk over. Her house was dark which prompt him to ask, "Where are your parents?"

"Out." An immediate reply came from the raven-head female.

"Are they always late?" Kobori asked the follow up question.

"Most of the time." She replied as she opened the front gate for them to the path to their home. He always admired the garden maintained by the family. He knew that his ex-vice-captain parents were influential but lived in a modest house in the neighbourhood.

They moved next to their house in Kanagawa just three years ago except were on business trips almost all the time. So now he felt stupid to have asked such obvious questions to her.

Now that if he remembers clearly Kurosawa Rena studied in Teiko middle school. She stayed in Tokyo till she completed her middle school while his brother started in Kaijou. They were apart for two years and now the siblings have parted again with her brother in a university in Tokyo. She had stayed with her grandparents during her middle school.

"How are your grandparents?" Kobori asked as they entered the house. She flicked on the switches, kept the given food on a counter near the door and then came to help Kobori with the carton.

"Onii-san is living with them now." She said as Kobori let the carton rest in her hands.

"I have a favour to ask." Kobori stated because he wouldn't want to stay long in an empty house with a girl. Though he felt bad about leaving her but he didn't want any misunderstanding cropping within the neighbourhood.

"Sure, senpai." She smiled showing off her thirty-two teeth.

He could smell the lingering aroma of the baked cookies which she gave to his family. He asked, "Would you help out the Disciplinary Committee?"

She looked at him with wide eyes and he was sure that her lime eyes were sparkling, "Really?"

"If you do not have any other-"

"Of course I will." She didn't let him complete the whole sentence but from her reaction he did not have to.

"Come after the class tomorrow and we will introduce you." He smiled as he extended his hand for handshake.

"Deal." She replied and she firmly shook his hand, once. That is when he noticed that Rena was indeed taller than rest of the female in the school but to him she was still small.

"Good night, Kurosawa!" he said. Then turned around and left but not before hearing her say, "Good night, Kobori-senpai!"

~~0~~

Kobori entered his home with a small smile and said, "I'm back."

Instead of his mother familiar voice he was greeted by his father voice who said, "Kouji! Come over here for a minute."

He follows the voice after keeping his shoes properly in the stand. He was happy to see his dad and would be glad to have a talk with him. His father has been busy the previous month with completing his target as it was March, the end of the financial year.

He took a seat next to his father on the couch at the same time his father switched off the news channel that he was watching.

He looked at his father who smiled at him gently and brushed his black locks back and said, "How is everything at school?"

"It is going good." Kobori Kouji replied to his father, Kobori Shinichi.

His father hummed at the reply and took out a small package beside him that was on the coffee table next to the armrest. He thrust it towards his son who accepted with both his hand. Kouji asked, "What is this for?"

"Just something." Shinichi replies and waits for Kouji to open it.

His son gets the point and carefully unwrapped the glossy gift paper. After his careful administration there was a diary in his hand. There were hand written notes in an executive diary. His inquisitiveness was not yet quenched. He opens it and goes about each page as if any rash movement would make the page crumble down.

"This is..." Kouji has no idea how to form sentences.

"I have a friend who is a professor in Astronomy at Kyoto University and this was his possession. He said that this is rudimentary but he was happy to hear about you and your interest in Astronomical observation." Shinichi said as he leaned back against the sofa and looked at the television instead of his son.

"But that is just a hobby of mine." Kouji replied as it was difficult for him to digest getting such a precious gift.

"He was happy to hear and gave me this. If you want to repay him, then start pursing your dreams." His father said while still glaring at the television.

Kobori wanted to become an Astronomer and this diary, in his hand, was a sudden reminder but also a startling opportunity. He looked at his father and bowed his head, "Thank you so much. I will cherish this, forever."

"That is good to hear but there is another thing..." Shinichi slowly turned his head to meet Kouji's eyes as soon as his son raised his head.

"What would that be?" Kouji asked, being truly grateful.

His father looked into his son's soulful coffee brown eyes and stated, "I want you to quit basketball."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and supporting this humble fic!<strong>

**A/N: ** Somehow I was unable to find the right flow to end this chapter. Hopefully this makes a good flow. Thanks to my roommate and her boyfriend that I got the laptop to use. And it looks like I made it in time; to upload it within a week. (^.^)/ Forgive the silly mistakes since I was in a hurry!  
>So many names starts with 'K', I had to keep tab to not write the wrong one- Kaijou, Kobori, Kouji, Kise, Kasamatsu, Kurosawa, Kanagawa etc...<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning: **Author is going to babble about how a 'necessary' scene in Manga of 'Kobori Kouji' that gave Kaijou a fighting chance was cut off from Anime. This author is obviously fuming...

_Last scene of Kaijou Vs Seirin: After Kasamatsu makes the shot at the final quarter, with only 3 seconds remaining, Kiyoshi passes the ball to Kagami while Kise is on the inside, underneath the basket and far away from Kagami. Kise is able to catch up to Kagami which everyone thinks is because Kise is way too fast. Obviously, no one had time to make detailed analysis at such a thrilling, nail-biting game... But at that instant, in Manga, Kiyoshi looks at Kobori and says, "Shit!" and then thinks, 'Because Kobori's reaction was second faster than expected, the trajectory of my long pass got changed! Because I threw it with a higher arc, it gave Kise enough time to move...' _[**A/N: **Chapter 202, page 12... for all my dear readers' reference]

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and everything else is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"You want me to quit... basketball?" He mouthed the words that his father spoke, moments ago, trying to grasp the extent of reality in it. This did not feel real to him, not one bit, even with the weight of the diary growing and his father's stare intensifying by every passing second.

He expected his father to burst into fits of laughter, pat his back and tell him how gullible he was to fall for such a trick. Unfortunately, the silence was becoming deafeningly loud and discouraging.

When Shinichi saw the look of bewilderment on his son's face he sighed and leaned back on the sofa's back rest as he said, while closing his eyes, "I have nothing against you doing what you want for recreational purposes but you are in your crucial phase of _life_. Don't you think it is time to think seriously about your _future_?"

Kouji could hear the words but his brain was unwilling to register the meaning and its implication. As a result, he was unable to answer. He had not moved his eyes away from his father albeit the older man not maintaining eye contact.

When Shinichi did not get any reply from his son he opened his eyes and looked at his son, with concern. He met with the same dazed expression on his son's face. "Kouji..." He called out, "Take rest for today. We can do this later." Having said this he left the living room.

Kouji stared at the diary on his lap for more or less five minutes and then headed back to his room with the diary clutched in his left hand. His steps fell heavily on each step of the staircase as he walked upstairs. He placed the diary thoughtfully in his desk drawer and went to sleep.

This time sleep eluded him for various reasons. He couldn't pick out which of them was weighing more on his mind. He tossed and turned in his bed, ruffling his bed-sheet and covers, which had never occurred before.

He sat up suddenly and dashed towards his desk and gulped down water from the bottle kept next to the table lamp.

He didn't understand why he was bothered. He just needed to think clearly about sorting his priorities.

He knew that after entering the third year of high school there would be lots of decisions to make, opportunities to be seized and responsibilities to be shouldered. Why was he being nervous? This is the part of his life, a part of growing up.

He sighed and sat on the chair. He perched both his elbow on the desk, intertwined his fingers and rested his forehead on them. A small smile adorned his face when he realised he was being ridiculous. He moved his hand and switched on his table lamp, a digital clock embodied on the base of showed the time as 11 pm. He took a pen from his stand and the planner, gifted to him by Kurosawa-senpai, from the shelf.

He had planned on what to write but his hand seemed to have frozen.

After a moment of struggle he let go the pen. He allowed his right hand fall limply on his lap and his left hand switched off the light.

He leaned back and whispered, into the dark, "I joined basketball during middle school because somebody from the club asked me to. When my dad asked me to leave, why did I hesitate?"

~~0~~

A usual morning welcomed him. His eyes opened as dictated by the intensity of the sun's light and the rhythmic notes of the chirping birds.

He got ready for school at his accustomed pace, lacking any effect of previous night turmoil, and descended downstairs to meet his family for breakfast. He greeted his mother and father before taking his spot on the dining table that was already decorated with food.

"Hanna! Hurry up or you are going to be late." His mother called out which was followed by the sound of door closing and hurried footsteps.

"Sorry!" His sister said as she entered the dining hall, panting.

"Eat your breakfast while it is warm." His mother gestured Hanna towards her assigned seat which Hanna quickly took and started eating.

His father remained silent the whole time as he concentrated on his tablet rather than the newspaper. He exclaimed as he completed the last piece of bread, "Technology nowadays."

Kouji let a smile while Hanna giggled. Shinichi looked at his children and then towards his wife who was fixing her own breakfast and asked, "Dear, don't you agree?"

"Yes, darling. Technology nowadays is advancing at an exponential rate showing the growth of the world as we know it. We can have your clone too. " Kobori Misa teased her husband. Hearing that Shinichi pouted and picked up his dishes, at the same time Misa sat down.

"I'm leaving then." Shinichi announced his departure after planting a kiss on Misa's and Hanna's forehead and a pat on Kouji's shoulder.

Kouji looked at his father's retreating figure and said, "Good day, father."

~~0~~

He, his sister and his mother left the house at the same time. The children took a different path than their parents. Their mother took the two-wheeler scooter to work and his father had already taken the car.

At the parting spot for the siblings, the elder waited till the younger had disappeared from his view; around the corner. Like everyday he walked the familiar path towards Kaijou High. Nearing the campus he could see the crowd increasing and as a result he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." He said at the same instant a feminine voice said, "Excuse me."

When their eyes met, coffee brown and amethyst, he took a step back and greeted his classmate whom he has been seeing more than usual, "Good morning, Haruhi-san."

"We have been classmates for so long so you can stop adding '-san' after my name. It makes me sound older than I already am." She said while flicking a stray strand away from her forehead. He just smiled at her approach to his greeting. She smiled softly and added, "Good morning, Kobori."

He wondered why Haruhi didn't call him 'Kobori-kun' as she used to during last two years.

"Good morning, Haruhi." It was not Kobori who said it. The two of them turned to meet the source.

She smiled, warily, when she realised who he was, "Good morning, Moriyama-san."

"Why use a formal honorific for me? We have been classmates for two years too." Moriyama interjected and pushed Kobori, minutely, away from Haruhi.

"I interact with him more than I do with you, Moriyama-san." She tried not to click her tongue.

"The past is in the past. We have our whole future ahead-" Moriyama took a deep breath and smiled, "-together."

This time, despite the sparkling and blinding radiance emitting from Moriyama, Kobori was able to pull him back before he could spout any more of his 'pick-up' lines that can very well lead Haruhi to take some drastic action. "Moriyama..." He warned.

"We were in the same middle school, for the record, though we were never classmates." Haruhi said to the males standing infront of her while pointing at Kobori. She left without sparing another glance towards the players.

"You have become really very sly, Kobori!" Moriyama whined and gave an accusing glare towards Kobori.

Kobori, on the other hand, was shocked at such a fact. He doesn't remember her face or her name during his middle school. He met her during entrance ceremony when she had first asked him direction because she confused him as a senior. They were soon greeted as desk mates but were eventually separated due to shuffling of seats done by their homeroom teacher, in the same week.

'Did she lie to get away from Moriyama? That was very crude.' Kobori thought broke by Moriyama's continuous jabs.

"I thought we had bro-codes." The recent comment of Moriyama was what he registered. He was grateful that Moriyama didn't pester on the Middle-school conundrum.

He was again saved by Kasamatsu who hit Moriyama on his head while saying, "Your voice could be heard throughout the whole Kanagawa district."

Kobori smiled when he saw his two other teammates. These two were middle-school friends too. It was a surprise that Kasamatsu didn't kill Moriyama even after knowing him for so long. He even needs to ask them about their middle school shenanigans.

Without any further ado, they entered their class and took their seats just before the warning bell chimed.

Away from the basketball trio sat a girl with long, silky, midnight black hair till her waist, broad exposed forehead and beautiful amethyst eyes. Her beauty was well known. She was the heart throb of Kaijou. She always left a lasting impression on anyone she met during her High-school debut.

She glanced secretly at the person who made her into who she is.

'He can't seem to remember me.' She sighed at that thought and then continued to concentrate on the ongoing class.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and supporting!<strong>

**A/N: **Hmmmmm... This is after all a story revolving around Kobori. Also, it is written somewhere that a main protagonist always has a 'blast from the past'... So here it is! XDDXDD


End file.
